This invention relates to a residential fire extinguishing system and more particularly to a system for providing pressurized water to a N.F.P.A. 13D, residential fire sprinkler system without the use of electricity.
There are many residential buildings that are built in outlining areas that do not have access to a municipal water supply. These residences must rely for their source of water upon wells. While these residences do not have municipal water, they do have electricity for powering electric pumps to deliver water from the wells. Many of the new residential buildings are provided with residential fire sprinkler systems due to the absence of fire hydrants and also the nearest fire company may be several miles away. While the electric pump can function to supply water from the well to the sprinkler system, if the source of electricity is interrupted, the pump will no longer function. Under these circumstances, in the event of a fire, the pump is unable to supply water to the residential fire sprinkler system. This problem is not only serious where the water supply is derived from a well but is also serious where there is access to a municipal water supply. The reason for this is that the water to be supplied to a fire sprinkler system must be from a source of pressurized water. Thus areas with frequent power outage due to storms and brown outs present a serious problem for a residential fire sprinkler system regardless of the source of water.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to supply a source of pressurized water to a residential fire sprinkler system without the use of electricity in any form.